The Small Things
by Ellie Simplicity
Summary: [au] : So there can be things worse then moving...right? : [ .roxas x naminé. ] [ naminé's p.o.v. ]
1. Just Great

**The Small Things**

**Ellie0223: **Hi everyone!

**White Simplicity: **-waves-

**Ellie0223: **This is our first fic together!

**White Simplicity: **-nods-

**Ellie0223: **and since I'm doing the first A/N...simplicity is currently unable to speak! SSSOOO this is a .naminé x roxas. highschool fic (by popular vote) SO REVIEW AND ENJOY AND GIVE US YOUR OPINIONS!

**White Simplicity: **-waves arms in air rapidly-

**Ellie0223: **Oh and we don't own KH! BUT WE BOTH OWN THE PLOT SO Osidjf;alksejf;lkaj

**White Simplicity:D !**

**Ellie0223: **Enjoy!

**Just Great**

I tried to ignore the ringing noise of my cellphone in my ear. Whoever was calling was being persistent, they'd called how many time now? I think three, maybe four, I'd kind of lost count. Well it was way to early in the morning for anyone to be calling me and actually expecting me to answer.

I opened one of my eyes, peering a a small clock on the nightstand next to my bed. It was 12:45. 

It took my mind a few seconds to register the fact that I had plans for noon with Riku. Then it took another few seconds to register that I was 45 minutes late.

I sat up, restraining from screaming out profanities through my house. With such a small place my mom would be sure to hear them. Then again, she was probably working at the moment.

I quickly picked up the ringing phone, looking down at the caller I.D. Sure enough, it was Riku calling; I had six missed calls. Oops.

"Hello?" I asked sweetly in the phone. I could hear him sighing on the other end.

"Hey Naminé, finally decide to wake up?"

"Well actually you didn't give me much of a choice..."

I heard him laughing on the other end along with the sound of voices chattering in the background, "Who you with?" I inquired, "Sora and Kairi?"

"Actually the whole group. Wakka, Selphie, Tidus, Kairi, Sora..."

"I love how you put your best friend last."

"Like he's actually important." I couldn't help but giggle at the sound of Sora in the background complaining about being unappreciated, "So, when you coming? All of us are going to go to the beach. Plus me and you are still going to talk later."

I knew exactly what he meant by that, "Yeah, just let me get dressed real quick. Where are you guys?"

"Sea Shack Diner."

"Be there in a few, bye."

"See ya, Naminé."

I hung up the phone. Quickly throwing on a green and white polka-dotted bikini, some tan shorts, and a brown tank. I dialed my mom's cell number into my phone while throwing a towel into a beach bag.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey sweetie."

"I'm gonna go to the beach to hang out with some friends. I'll be home later, kay?"

"That's fine. Be home by eleven, I have to talk to you."

"Ok Mom, love you."

"Love you too, Sweetie."

I hung up the phone again, stuffing it into her beach bag. Since I didn't really need to look nice, I threw up my hair into a ponytail and stuck a pair of big rimmed sunglasses on top of my head.

That didn't take very long.

My stomach grumbled in hunger and I knew that I should probably eat something...

Then again I was already late.

Deciding that I needed to eat something I grabbed a chewy bar and rushed out the door. Realizing that I would have to walk there since my car broke down, I quickened my pace a bit. It was a good thing that the island I lived on in Destiny Islands was so small. Actually it was one of the larger ones, but not as large as the main one. That's where our school and stuff was, all that was on ours were houses and restraunts. That and a few hotels.

Perfect for tourism I guess.

When I finally reached the Sea Shack diner, I heard a squeal coming from inside. It was Selphie.

"Naminé!" She shrieked in my ear, running up and wrapping me in a bear hug, "I thought you had died or something..."

"Nope I'm a live..."

"Well that's good." She grinned, releasing me from her grip, "You look cute. New bathing suit?"

"You betcha."

"Cool!" She ran back over to the table. Riku patted the seat next to him for me to sit down.

"I ordered you something to eat, figured you'd be hungry." He said casually, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "So you better be or else you'll have wasted my money."

"I'm starving!" I giggled, "So what're the plans for today?"

"Beach, stuff, more stuff, probably some for stuff, us talking then...who knows."

"Sounds great."

"Oh my gosh! Naminé you will not believe this!" Kairi interrupted, "I heard next year we're gonna have to wear uniforms to school!"

"No way."

"Yes way."

"That's not cool."

"No it isn't. Can you see me in a long blue plaid skirt. Supposedly its a 'nation' wide thing. All schools here are required to where uniforms."

"Only in America." Sora grumbled in between bites as he stuffed his face with shrimp.

"So our school's colors are blue?"

"Awwwhhh, I wish they were yellow!" Selphie whined. She punched Tidus, who was sitting next to her, in the arm, "Tidus, I want yellow uniforms!"

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Start a protest."

"Sorry Selph, I don't even like the color yellow."

"I'd look so cute in a yellow tie though..."

"Ties?" I practically yelled. Please don't tell me Selphie just said we were wearing...

"They're really cute!"

"Selphie..."

"Yepperz?"

"I have to agree with Tidus."

A waiter came by and set down to crab cakes in front of me, my favorite of course. Everyone that knew me only a little knew I was obsessed with them.

I shoveled them into my mouth, ignoring the conversation that surrounded me. I could really care less about uniforms really, they probably wouldn't be to bad.

"So who's ready for the beach, ya?" Wakka asked, causing me to start paying attention.

I nodded my head in an attempt to respond, I don't think anyone saw though.

Oh well, we were still going.

--**x**

"Riku it's cold!" I knew I sounded whiny, but the water was freezing. Freezing like...a cup of ice water freezing.

Cold enough?

"Awh come on Naminé! Don't be such a baby." He scooped me up and I tried to kick my way out of his arms, I really did. Problem was that he's way to strong for me, way to strong.

Everyone was laughing at me as I stood up in the freezing cold water, I probably looked like a wet dog.

"Riku!" I yelled, hitting him on the shoulder. I could see him wince in pain. I hope that hurt.

"Naminé!" Selphie waved at me, a wide smile on her face, "Let's jump the waves!"

I laughed as a wave came by and crashed down on her and Kairi, causing them both to scream. Now both of them were soaked. I didn't feel as...wet...now.

We jumped the waves for the while then all of us girls went on the beach to tan. We watched the four boys splash each other and throw mud on each other. Boys will always be boys.

"So how are you and Riku?" Kairi asked, pulling her wide rimmed shades over her eyes.

Oh yeah, Riku and I have been dating for the past eight months, "We're pretty good. How bout you and Sora?"

"He took me on a date yesterday."

"Awh really!" Selphie said excited, sitting up from her towel and propping herself up on her elbows, "Was it cute?"

"Mhm...he took me to watch the sunset on our island."

"Our play island!" Selphie squealed in excitement, "That place was so much fun! I love it when we all get to hang out there!"

"I do too, and that is soooo romantic." I cooed, leaning over and pinching Kairi's cheek, "I bet you blushed the whole time!"

"I did not!" She whined, scrunching her face up.

Selphie and I laughed, there was nothing that could separate us, ever.

--**x**

I already knew what was coming as Riku and I walked along the beach. It had to at least be 9:30, all our friends were gone.

"So we both just need a break..." He had been babbling about us both needing a break from each other for the past 30 minutes. It was mutual actually, we both had agreed on it earlier. We had just come tonight to settle it once and for all. No hard feelings, no bad relationships, just friends.

It actually seemed like a good idea to me because with a new school year comes new guys...

I'm not gonna lie, I was kind of happy about this break up.

"No hard feelings." I reminded him, "You can stop babbling, this is mutual remember?"

He smiled down at me, "It's gonna be hard without you Naminé."

"Pft. I'll be right here. Best friends no matter what."

"We'll get back together one day." He grinned, wrapping me in a tight hug, "I love you, Naminé."

I gave him a quick hug back, "I love you too, Riku. I'm gonna head back, kay?"

He nodded his head and waved me goodbye. He had offered to walk me home, but I told him it was fine. Single at last. Was it bad that I wanted a little freedom. I mean, I really did love Riku and all but...I'm still in high school, I don't need a long term relationship yet.

I was ready for the new school year.

--**x**

I was sitting on the couch when my mom walked in. She looked tired from working all day, but at the same time she seemed a little nervous.

Maybe it was what she said she wanted to tell me earlier.

"Hey Mom." I greeted, giving her a small smile, "How was work?"

"Not the best. Happy to leave though, that was a tough job."

Woah, rewind...what?

"Huh?"

"Honey...there's something we need to talk about." She sat down on the couch next to me and wrapped her arm around me, "Honey, you know how things have been tough since your father left."

I cringed at the mentioning of him, no hard feelings? Yeah right.

"Yeah."

"Well sweetie, I found this dating site and there's this really nice man and..." She stopped and looked at me, "...Sweetie we're moving to Twilight Town."

I looked at her for a second, not thinking she was serious.

She was, being serious, and I was moving to Twilight Town.

Just great.

**x**

**Ellie0223: **Make sure to review! Not sure when the next update will be but hopefully soon! Oh and check out our other fics...on our other accounts!

**White Simplicity: **

**Ellie0223: ** OH AND DR. PEPPER IS INSPIRING OK! DR. PEPPER EQUALS INSPIRATION

**White Simplicity: ** :D!

**Ellie0223: **Review!


	2. I Hate Boys

**The Small Things**

_White Simplicity: Hey guys! It's me, WS! It's not Ellie this time... because she's... not here... and she's busy at the moment. So..._

_Ellie0223: -In a corner, all tied up- _

_White Simplicity: WASN'T ME! -Looks around whistling- ...Anyways! I dominate this chapter, and Ellie can't do anything about it :) mwahahahahahahahahacough_

_I have nothing else to say... except that... _**WE DON'T OWN KH**_! BUT I OWN SORA AND ELLIE OWNS ROXAS!!! -_**in our dreams**_-_

_AND this story is just getting started so... hope you guys enjoy :D_

_Sora: -Plays "Let's get it started" by Black Eye'd Peas-_ _Let's get it started (HA), let's get it started in here!_

_White Simplicity: SORA! -Glomps-_

**I Hate Boys**

I pressed my face against the window of the limo as we drove to my new home, or at least what would be my new home for a while. My mom said if things didn't work out, we'd move back to Destiny Islands. I kind of felt bad for wishing things would go terribly wrong between my mother and her new boyfriend. It was strange that this time, we were actually moving in with him. I mean, she's had plenty of boyfriends, but she's never actually lived with them... or even near them for that matter.

It took me a second to realize that people were staring at me through the window as if I was some alternative species. Then it hit me... I was in a limo. A limo, not a taxi, a car, a bus, or even a truck... but a limo. It was a pretty nice, long , and shiny black limo.

Did that mean her boyfriend was rich?

We pulled up to a gated community. The limo driver pulled out his I.D, showing it to the man whoopened the gate. With a quick nod, the gate flung open, revealing a whole bunch of big houses. Really, really; and I mean _really_ big houses. I could feel my mouth drop open. So this was the reason why we  
were moving in with him? Because he was rich? I kind of felt bad for him. I can't help but think that, maybe my mom was only dating him because he had money or something. It wasn't like they knew each other that well or anything, maybe he was  
desperate...and my mom just wanted money.

Ouch, that was insulting.

We finally reached the end of the long road that seemed to constantly be going uphill. As we went up, the houses kept getting bigger and bigger, almost to the point where you wondered what exactly they did with all that space. Have an indoor car museum or something? I mean my goodness, how much  
space does a person really need?

We finally reached the last house in the neighborhood, as the limo slowly pulled up into the gated driveway. I blinked a few times, rubbing my eyes to make sure that I was actually seeing what I was seeing. This is where we would be living? Now I felt guilty for not wanting to go back to Destiny Islands, this place was huge! It had to be at least four stories high, or maybe even more than that; There was probably an attic and a basement too.

The gate **banged behind** us as we drove in, stopping in front of the house. Huge columns loomed over us, making the place look slightly scary. I stepped out of the car, trying my best to keep my mouth from dropping open again. I didn't want to look stupid in front of my mom's boyfriend. The whole way, she kept telling me to make sure that I acted very 'lady like', and not to do anything stupid. Pft, like I would actually do something stupid.

A man stepped out of the double front doors, both made completely out of glass, "Hello!" he said excitedly, waving rapidly at us. He looked young, that or he had just aged well. My mom squealed, running up to him and giving him a giant hug. Yeah, he had just aged well.

"Boys!" the man called into the house, "Help carry in the luggage. They've got a lot of stuff." That actually wasn't true. Most of our stuff had been sent in a moving truck, though there really wasn't that much stuff to begin with. My mom said I didn't have to pack everything, because I would be getting new furniture and clothes, and...everything. I pretty much only packed the stuff that was important to me; like pictures, gifts, cards, etc.

Guess I should've realized he was rich just by the "Oh honey you'll be getting a new wardrobe, don't bring that drabby stuff." hint that she had given me. Who knew?

My mom and her boyfriend walked into the house, my mom chatting away like a mad woman. I swear, anyone who could put up with her meaningless babbling should deserve some kind of reward.

Two guys came out, both looking about my age. Well actually... only one of them came out, while the other one stood in the doorway, leaning up against the frame of it.

"Hey, I'm Hayner," the one who came out introduced himself, "I thought my dad said there was a lot of stuff?"

"There isn't," I said, "We didn't really have that much stuff to begin with." I pulled one of  
the suitcases out of the trunk. They can get a limo... but they couldn't get a guy to unload our... three suitcases?

"Hey Roxas! Come get a bag would ya?" Hayner shouted to the boy who was still leaning against the door frame. The boy who was now known as Roxas, smirked, taking a bite out of some kind of fruit he was holding.

"Nah, I'm good. She's a big girl, she can carry it in herself." With that, he rudely walked back into the house, once again biting into some kind of fruit. Jerk.

"Eh, that's Roxas. I guess we're both kind of your brothers now. He can be a jerk sometimes, butyou'll get used to it," Hayner said, as if it was normal for Roxas to be a complete jackass. Did he read my mind on the jerk thing?

"I'll get these two, they're the heaviest. You can carry the lighter one, just drop it off inside the door." Hayner said. I nodded, following his lead as he began to drag in the two bags, neither of which had clothes in them.

Roxas was sitting inside the door, eating what now could be recognized as an apple.

"Very kind of you, Roxas, thanks for the help," Hayner said sarcastically, dropping the two bags at the foot of a two winding staircases that wrapped around in different directions.

"No problemo. Anytime you need help, I'm here for you... not for her though," he waved his hand around, motioning that he was talking about me. Jerk...

"That 'her' has a name you know, and it happens to be Naminé. Nice to meet you to Roxie."

"Woah, the name is Roxas, not Roxie."

"Get over it." I glared at him. He just returned it with a smirk, biting  
once again into his apple.

"Um... so," Hayner began, trying to break the tension, "How about we give her a tour of the house, Roxas? Since she will be staying here for a while..." He yanked Roxas off of what looked like an extremely fancy golden stool, giving me a small smile,

"This is going to take a while."

**x**

God this was taking a while.

So far he had shown me the indoor pool, theater room, living rooms 1 and 2, formal living room, dining room, formal dining room, kitchen, laundry room, bathrooms, bedrooms 1, 2, 3, and 4, teen kitchen, ball room and stage, outdoor deck, outdoor pool, garden, hot tub, steam room, sauna, gazebo, and   
outdoor dinging area, side vineyard, side gardens, green house, tool shed, garages, carpentry/car repair/metal shop room, and a room that was nothing but wood flooring that was randomly placed out in the backyard. I think it was supposed to be a guest suit that had never gotten finished.

We were now officially done with the 1st story and outside area. God this was tiring.

We walked back into the house, Roxas nagging the whole way about how I'd eventually see every part of the house, it would just take time. Hayner reminded him of how I'd probably never go to half the rooms, so I probably wouldn't end up seeing **them**.

Oh, and there was a car showroom.

We walked up one of the winding staircases at the entry, taking us to the oh-so wonderful second story.

There weren't as many things here. Just an office, bedrooms 5, 6, 7, and 8, bathrooms, a room specifically for their pet dogs, one for their cats, a room dedicated to endangered animals, a few showcase rooms of collected items and... that was it.

Story three, he told me that the 4th story and the attic were just rooms and storage used only for when their dad had a party, or when some of the guests stayed for the night. We walked up to the 3rd story. It was much more plain than the rest. Instead of having fancy decorations leafed in gold and silver, with  
beautiful portraits on the walls and expensive statues everywhere... it was more modern, and more livable I didn't feel like if I made a wrong turn or tripped I'd break something very, very expensive. My mom would freak if I did.

"This... is your room." Hayner opened the door to my new room revealing... a white room.

It was _really_ white with nothing in it. Ok, there was something. A bed and a trunk; it was a _very_ big bed. The only piece of furniture I had brought from home, was the trunk Riku and I had made together. It was holding all the clothes I couldn't part from, while all of my other belongings were in the bags downstairs.

"We're going out tomorrow to get stuff for your room. Put some color on the walls, and get some furniture. Then the day after that, I think we're getting you some new clothes."

I walked around the room, running my fingers gently along the walls. It was all so... new. I looked into my private bathroom and opened my walk-in closet that was bigger than my last houses living room. I was so amazed, it was all so... big.

"It's a room, don't freak out." A voice suddenly spoke, startling me a bit. But then, I realized who it was, "Goodness, haven't you had a room before?" Roxas asked sarcastically, twirling the core of the apple between his fingers.

I couldn't help but smile. God, I hated him.

**x**

_White Simplicity: What do you guys think so far? Be honest, please :D?_

**THIS IS ELLIE STEALING TEH AUTHOR NOTE**  
Ellie: Hola! Ellie is in the process of moving, therefore it is very hard   
for her to help update this fic so sorry if the updates are taking a while!  
They shall come more regularly once my move is said in done.  
**THIS IS ELLIE NOT STEALING TEH AUTHOR NOTE**

_White Simplicity: -Snaps fingers- OH HELL NO GIRLFRIEND. Did she just break into my Author's note MOMENT? Who the hell even untied her!!_

_Roxas: Sorry... -pouts-_

_White Simplicity: Roxas?! You traitor!_

_Ellie: MY ROXIE SAVED ME -glomps-_

_Roxas: -blushes-_

_Ellie: HAHA I HAVE INTERFERED _


	3. Shopping Is A Hassle

**The Small Things**

**Ellie: **HIYA EVERYONE

**Everyone: ...**

**Ellie: **Glad to know I've been missed! Well I'm finally moved so we shall finally start updating!

**White Simplicity**: -nods-

**Ellie: **HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING THE PREVIOUS ONE AND...

**Roxas: **They don't own Kingdom Hearts!

**Ellie: ...** but White Simplicity owns Sora and I own Roxas (and Ven...) SO THEY ARE OURS MWHAHAHAHAH (in our dreams)

**Shopping Is A Hassle**

I wasn't a big fan of shopping. I bought something every now and then, usually most of my money going towards food and hanging out with my friends. Plain out shopping though wasn't my thing. Looking around stores for hours picking out needless things and spending large proportions of money wasn't my thing. Plus, I didn't really have the money to do that sort of thing. My Mom and I were on a rather tight budget. Obviously we weren't anymore.

My Mom was walking around the furniture store like it was a candy shop, her new boyfriend close behind. He was pretty nice; kind of cocky, a little sarcastic, but over all nice. He insisted I call him Gippal. He told me he hated being called Mr. Hikari, I guess it made him feel to old or something.

Hayner was following me around the furniture store. I guess he was interested in what kind of furniture I picked out. Of course Roxas came wherever Hayner went, so I was stuck with him close behind.

"You're not actually thinking of getting _that_ are you?" Roxas asked snottily as he looked at the object I held in my hand.

It was a little tiki lamp that had little sand on the bottom with a little plastic palm tree sticking up to make a shade. Mini beach chairs and beach balls were glued to the bottom.

"I think it's kind of cute," I answered. It would go with my theme, I was planning on having a beach room. We'd gone out earlier and bottom me some expensive paints, so I could do murals and such on the walls. Until I finished those though, I'd be stuck with my boring white walls. Oh, joy.

"I like it," Hayner added in, grabbing the lamp from my hand and observing it, "It's kind cool."

Roxas snorted disapprovingly, stuffing his hands down into his black shorts, "Why don't you get one for your room then?"

Hayner shoved the lamp back into my hands, his face turning a light pink color. Roxas smirked, giving me some kind of snotty, stuck-up look, before turning away. Why couldn't Hayner ever stick up for himself?

"Naminé!" my mom shouted across the store, "Do you like this?" She was holding up some kind of plain fabric, expecting me to know what she intended to do with it. I gave her the thumbs up sign, which seemed to satisfy her question enough. She turned back to Gippal, chattering away about something. They were quite the site to see if you watched them for a little bit. She'd chatter on about something, her mouth moving a mile a minute. He'd put in his input occasionally... and then you'd see her slap his arm, scolding him and telling him something. He'd then laugh, grabbing her waste and pulling her along, quickly getting her distracted with something else.

It was kind of cute. I was happy my mom was happy.

"Earth to Naminé..." A voice said, a hand waving in front of my face following soon after. I snapped back into reality, jolting as someone poked my side.

"You didn't have to poke me!" I whined, slightly angry that someone had done so. I was rather ticklish, and poking didn't exactly feel great.

"I asked you if you wanted to leave for the mall. We can go get your clothes now."

It was Roxas, and he was being an ass again.

"Sure, we can. Don't we have to wait for them though?" I asked, motioning over to his dad and my mom. Just because he was being mean didn't mean I had to be.

"We have a car."

"Oh, right. Yeah we can go." He rolled his eyes, walking away from me back towards the entrance, "Mom! I'm leaving to get clothes!" She waved me off, her attention obviously elsewhere.

I ran outside, catching up with Roxas. Hayner was standing in the parking lot with an impatient look on his face.

Observation Number One: Hayner is impatient.

I gave him a sheepish grin as I piled into his car behind the driver seat. I had to remember that Hayner was only nice if I didn't do anything to annoy him, otherwise he'd probably end up being worse off then Roxas. I'm not sure I can take worse then Roxas.

We drove rather speedily to the mall. Why we had to go so quickly, I wasn't sure, but I wasn't about to ask either.

**x**

This was a pain. I swear on my life I'm never going to shop with them again unless I'm forced too.

Ever!

Hayner wasn't to bad, but Roxas... Roxas was rude. Actually, he was beyond rude.

"You aren't actually thinking about buying _that_ are you?" Speak of the Devil, he was at it again.

"Actually I was," I retorted. I examined the shirt I had in my hands; I thought it was rather cute. It was a pale blue t-shirt with the word 'surf' running down the side in big black letters.

"What would you wear it with?"

"Probably khakis."

"Do you _want_ friends?"

I heard Hayner chuckle as I glared at the blonde ahead of me. Roxas was so... aggravating!

"You won't get any wearing stuff like that. In case you didn't know Naminé... people around here actually know how to dress."

I whacked him with a hanger across the head, squinting my eyes and glaring at him. He let out a small ouch before returning back to his normal self. By normal I mean the cocky, stupid, I'm-better-then-everyone, jerk, stupid... wait I think I already said stupid.

He turned away from me, his eyes scanning through the racks, "You should get something more along the lines of... this." He pulled out a clothing item... if you could consider it that.

"Roxas! I refuse to wear that... that shouldn't even be considered decent enough to be considered clothing!" It was a skirt, or what was supposed to be a skirt. The thing couldn't possible be longer then three inches... if that.

"Roxas let her pick out her own clothes," Hayner said, grabbing the clothing item from Roxas and stuffing it back on the shelf, "This is her wardrobe."

"Just trying to help. Thought that maybe she'd want people to actually like her when she came... not call her a prune."

"I'm not a prune," she said, furrowing her eyebrows, "I just don't feel the need to show every inch of skin that I can to appeal to the opposite gender."

"Can both of you shut up?" Hayner interrupted the argument. "You two are giving me a headache."

"Sorry," I mumbled. Roxas just scoffed at his brother, turning around and scanning the racks again. Not that I'd like anything he picked out. All of it was kind of skanky.

Hayner on the other hand actually picked out some rather nice things. He'd called his girlfriend on the way to the mall, asking her what kind of clothes she wore and such, because he needed help picking out clothes for his sister. At least whatever Hayner's girlfriend wore wasn't completely trashy.

Bonus points for Hayner!

"How about this?" I turned to face Roxas, looking at the shirt he was holding up for me. It was blue and white checkered for the most part, but towards the side the white slowly started changing into black. It was actually kind of neat, the shading and such.

"Sure," I mumbled, catching the shirt as Roxas threw it at me. He wouldn't be caught dead holding something for me since my arms were already so full.

Stupid.

**x**

We were finally back to my brother's house, and I couldn't be more relieved. All of us were carrying quite a few bags; after all, I had had to start my wardrobe from scratch. Some of the things I had gotten were things I would have never worn when I lived in Destiny Islands. I felt like a new person, as if the moving had completely changed me. Down deep, I knew I hadn't changed; I just hope my clothing didn't make it seem that I had.

It took me a second to realize that tomorrow would be my first day of school. I'd be the new kid, and the truth was... I wasn't looking forward to it.

I walked into one of the many bathrooms in my new home, staring at myself in the mirror. I brushed my blonde bangs out of eyes, examining myself thoroughly.

New life, here I come.

**x**

**Ellie: **here we come a caroling so merry to be seen...

**Sora: **-blink- it's not Christmas...

**Ellie: **YES IT IS!

**Sora: **Ellie is going crazy...

**Roxas:** NO MY ELLIE -glomps Ellie-

**Ellie: **hehehe...

**White Simplicity: **-sigh-

**Ellie: **:)

**Sora: **-glomps Ellie-

**White Simplicity: **NO MY SORAAAAA!!!!

**Ellie: **hehehe... the power of writing! REVIEW PLEASE HOPE YOU LIKED IT

**White Simplicity: **SORA NO!!! -sobs-

**Ellie: **and sorry for it being so short! It shall get longer!!!!

**White Simplicity: **-in corner of depression-

**Ellie: **BUH BYE!!!!


	4. New Everything

**The Small Things**

**Ellie: **LOOK LOOK UPDATES REALLY DO EXIST

**Roxas:** -faints from disbelief-

**White Simplicity:** if you want to shoot someone then shoot me. It's all my fault

**Ellie:** ITS ALL HER FAULT -points-

**White Simplicity:** AH YOU SHOULD BE TAKING THE BLAME TOO!

**Ellie:** nope! I agree 100 percent with you taking the blame

**Sora: **-eating pocky-

**Ellie:** mmmmm well sorry for the late update!

**Roxas**: THEY DON'T OWN ANYTHING/subtle disclaimer

**Sora:** Ellie owns my soul...

**Ellie: **:3

**White Simplicity:** NO SORA!

**New Everything**

I hadn't actually tried on the clothes I got yesterday until now. My mom had come in earlier this morning looking through my clothes to see what I should wear on my first day of school. Of course she was excited with my wardrobe change. She said baggy t-shirts and pants/shorts didn't suit someone like me. I had a 'nice' figure, she said I should show it off. Obviously the clothes I had gotten yesterday were the kind of things she had been talking about.

She'd gotten the shirt Roxas picked out yesterday; the blue and white checkered one that faded into black, and a pair of dark ripped blue jeans. I personally hated rips in my jeans, but Hayner had insisted i get them. Since he had insisted, I listened. If it had been Roxas I would've told him to screw himself and go away.

As I looked in the mirror, I began tugging at my clothes. I kind of looked skater, only at the same time... not so much. All my clothes were way to tight for my liking, and I could already tell I was going to hate today. I didn't even think about actually trying on my clothes. They looked like they fit, and if they didn't I thought we could've taken them back.

I'm way to lazy to take back my whole wardrobe.

My jeans clung to me, and that felt even weirder. How did girls move around in such tight clothing? It was awkward and uncomfortable.

I slid on a pair of flip-flops, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. It took me a little while to find it. I still wasn't used to the layout of the house.

Mom was sitting on a barstool next to an island, chatting away as Gippal cooked. My mom couldn't cook to save her life, so it was probably a good thing Gippal could.

"You look so cute!" my mom said excitedly, jumping off her chair and running towards me. "My little girl is growing up! How adorable!" She gave me a tight hug, and I felt the air in my lungs get squeezed out to minuscule levels.

"Food's ready," Gippal announced. I think he was trying to save me, because once my mom let go of me and went back to the counter, I could see he was still cooking. She didn't seem to notice. She'd already gone right back into the conversation she had dropped a few seconds ago.

"Mornin' Naminé," Hayner greeted lazily. He was wearing camo shorts and a tan t-shirt along with some bulky black shoes. He walked over to the island, sitting down next to my mom. "Mornin' everybody."

I walked over to him, slowly sitting down at the counter next to him. I'd never had breakfast made for me before school before. Mom had always been working early in the morning, and I usually woke up too late to make food for myself.

"How do you like your bacon?" Gippal asked over his shoulder. It wasn't till Mom and Hayner turned to look at me that I realized who he was talking to.

"Oh, um... not too crispy. I don't really care though..."

He put a plate of bacon and toast in front of me. It look delicious.

"Sorry, no eggs today," Gippal apologized.

"No, thank you!" I started eating my toast, and soon everyone else had a plate.

Hayner scarfed down his food like there was no tomorrow. I swear I've never seen someone eat that fast.

"Did you wake up Roxas?" Gippal asked, turning around as he shut off the oven.

"I tried to..."

"Get 'im up. He's gonna be late again."

Hayner sighed in annoyance, leaving to go wake up his brother.

They were so unalike. Hayner had gotten up around the same time as I did, so I know he wasn't a lazy bum who stayed in bed all the time.

Haha, lazy bum. I so stole that from Kairi. That's what she calls Sora...

Oh my God, I just stole Kairi's pet name for Sora and used it on Roxas!

Mental kick. Mental punch. Mental slap.

"Naminé, sweetie, are you okay?" my mom asked worried. She was giving me a small frown, and her eyebrows were furrowed dangerously low.

"Just nervous," I lied.

She smiled, turning back to talk to Gippal. He was at the sink, nodding his head to whatever she was saying. He didn't look like he was listening, but she didn't seem to notice. He was washing the pans he had cooked everything in.

He was a handy fellow, I do admit.

"Naminé come on we're gonna be late!" yelled Hayner from the door way.

"Bye Mom, bye Gippal!" I said hastily, jumping off my barstool and running towards the entrance. I definitely did not want to be late for school.

I grabbed my light blue backpack and slung it over my shoulder, running out the door to the car. They were both inside the car already.

How was I supposed to know we were leaving?!

"Took you long enough, Princess," Roxas sneered as I hopped into the back seat. I didn't even both gracing his comment with a comeback, because I had no need to sink down to his level.

I was better then him. I was better then him.

**x**

The school was frickin' huge!

Each island on Destiny Islands had their own school, so schools there tended to be super small. Our islands school had been an exception, and it was actually on a separate island. It was still a separate school though, and it wasn't grouped with one of the main island schools. I think they were like that for 'friendly competition', but it seemed kind of pointless to me.

This school on the other hand was absolutely gigantic.

It looked like some kind of university. It's brick walls towered high overhead. It had to be at least three stories tall, maybe even higher. To think this was only the front of the school. I couldn't help but wonder how deep it went. There were probably tons more buildings that I wasn't even able to see yet.

I was so going to get lost.

"We have the same lunch, so you can come sit with us, and since it's a first day you won't get in trouble for being late if you get lost."

I'd zoned out when looking at the building that I completely forgot he was still lecturing me.

Oops.

I think Roxas is asleep in the front seat. He hasn't talked much at all. Maybe he's just zoning out from Hayner's lecture too. It is rather boring.

Oh, right, the lecture.

"...so don't talk to him. He's only trouble. That whole group of people is nothing but trouble. I'd avoid them at all costs."

He parked the car, and we all piled out and started heading towards the school.

This was all done after shaking Roxas awake of course.

Hayner's yelling at Roxas for falling asleep while he was talking. I wonder how they can possibly stand living together. They're always arguing and stuff. I'd hate to have a brother that I argued with all the time, or a sister for that matter.

There are moments when they get a long though. Actually, now that I think about it, as long as it isn't involving me they don't really argue.

Strange.

**x**

I feel like I'm in kindergarten. Back then you had to stand up in front of the whole class, tell your name, and some random fact about yourself. I only had to do that once though, because at Destiny Islands everyone knew everyone, so once was enough. I wasn't on a main island. I mean, we had tourists and stuff, but they didn't actually _stay_ there. So, the people in my class were always the people in my class.

Here though, I couldn't escape it. It was my third class of the day, and I'd had to do it every class.

Joy.

"Hi, I'm Naminé, my favorite color is green, and I'm from Destiny Islands."

Same reaction as the last class. Their mouths turn into little o's and they look at me as if I'm some foreign specimen. Destiny Islands isn't _that_ exciting.

The next kid went, and then the next, and the next. I wanted to bury myself in a hole and die. People were still looking at me. I hated the attention, it was terrible. I wouldn't consider myself shy, but I'm not a straight-forward outgoing person either.

All the people in my class were older. That's what I get for taking harder classes, no one my own age. Joy.

They weren't exactly harder, but they were above my grade level, a.k.a. AP classes.

Mom had told me to strive for excellence so I would never have to work as hard as she had to.

Now she's sitting in a mansion. Maybe hard work does pay off in the end.

This period sucks. It's really long, and really boring, and no one likes to learn about Chemistry anyways so why do is matter. It isn't going to help me later on in life. I want absolutely nothing to do with science when I'm older. I suck at it, and I'm fully aware that I suck at it.

I zoned out again. It's good for passing time that's for sure, because now the bells ringing, and I think I get lunch now.

I stood up, gathering my new textbook, and stuffing into my filled backpack. The once empty backpack was now completely filled up and crammed. It had to weigh at like fifty pounds. I picked it up, trying my best to get it over my shoulder.

"You need help?" I glanced behind me to see the owner of the voice.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked. I must've sounded really stupid, because I barely talked loud enough for him to hear me.

"You're the only person in this room I'd like to help." He was smirking at me. It was kind of like Roxas' smirk, only it didn't annoy me as badly.

"Um... I... think I've got it..." I couldn't even get the other strap of my shoulder the backpack was so bulky.

"I'm sure you do. Do you have lunch now?"

I nodded, still struggling to get it over.

He grabbed it from me, slinging it onto his own back. "I'll help you."

I hope that the heating up of my cheeks isn't resulting in a blush, because that would make things even more embarrassing.

"I'm Seifer, by the way. In case you didn't hear the introductions earlier."

I hadn't. I hope he didn't notice I wasn't paying attention.

"Which way is your locker?"

Crap, I hadn't looked. I pulled a small slip of paper out of my pocket. "I'm not sure. I'm number 184."

"You aren't that far from me then. You sitting with anyone at lunch?"

"I think so," I admitted.

"Well, you can sit with me if you want to. If you got someone that's okay though."

We were walking across the courtyard to the locker building. I still couldn't believe there was a building just of lockers. It seemed so... weird. It was pretty much the only one story building on the whole campus.

I still haven't figured out how many building there are. So far I've counted five.

"Have you made any friends yet? I mean I know you must have considering you're sitting with someone at lunch..."

"Oh no, not really. You're actually the first person I've really talked to."

I sound so lame and pathetic. He's still smirking at me though. I think I like his smirk.

He's wearing a black t-shirt with TTHS across the front in bold yellow letters along with a pair of black gym shorts. He looks like a jock, but I'm trying not to stereotype people.

"A pretty girl like you? I'm surprised, you'd expect guys to be swarming you by now. You don't have a boyfriend do you?"

Not anymore. I just realized how weird if feels being single. I had Riku for such a long time...

"No, I don't."

"That's good."

He stopped. I hadn't even realized we were at my locker.

I think my brain is realizing things extra slow today. I'm usually not this unobservant.

I messed around with the lock for a bit, finally making the combination work. He was standing their patiently waiting for me. It felt kind of awkward with him watching me like that.

Great, my cheeks are heating up again.

I unzipped my background that he was kindly still holding, stuffing my books into my locker. Why couldn't they make lockers big enough to actually hold books without having to put them at all sorts of funky angles.

I shut the locker, and he handed me back my backpack.

Yes, it was nice to have it light again.

"Not to be straightforward, but can I have your number?" He asked it so smoothly, like he had tons of practice saying it before. He was kind of cute, I guess I could understand why.

"Um... yeah... sure." I pulled a scrap of paper out of my backpack, scribbling down my number on it and handing it to him.

"I'll see you later then. If you happen to find yourself in need of a lunch table, mine should be pretty easy to find." He gave me a wink before walking away, probably heading to his own locker.

I didn't move till he had disappeared.

Crap, I didn't know how to get out of the building.

**x**

"You found your locker that quick?" Hayner asked mildly surprised as I stood in front of his table. "I thought you'd at least take ten more minutes."

"I had help." I had no need to indulge in details. Plus, the whole table was looking at me.

"From who?" Roxas asked suspiciously. "People willingly talk to you?"

I glared, he only rolled his eyes.

"Well, anyways time for you to meet everyone in this lunch. First off, this is my girlfriend, Olette."

She was super pretty, I'll admit that. She had curly brown hair and large bright green eyes. A girl that looked almost identical to her except for the hairstyle sat next to her.

"This is Aerith, and in case you are wondering, they aren't related."

"I think I have first period with you," Aerith said sweetly.

Right. I don't remember her.

"Uhm, you already know Roxas... the girl next to him is Yuffie..."

"I'm a ninja!"

She seemed just as energetic as Selphie.

"... and the girl next to her is Tifa. Everyone else is in 2nd lunch. You'll get to meet them later probably."

I nodded my head, hesitantly sitting down in the only open space. It was next to Roxas.

Of course.

"So, how do you know Roxas and Hayner?" Tifa asked, leaning forward on the table so that she could have a clear view of me.

"She lives with us unfortunately," Roxas replied before I had a chance to respond.

"I can answer for myself you know!"

"Stop complaining. If you're going to whine, don't sit here. Get some friends and find a seat of your own."

"I actually made a friend today, thank you very much!" He was pissing me off. Seriously, does he really think people will hate me that much? Jerk.

I stood up, grabbing my lunch tray. "Jerk."

A point for me for actually voicing what I was thinking.

"Wait... Naminé... who are you going to sit with?" Yuffie asked curiously. "I want you to sit with us."

"Maybe tomorrow, and his name is Seifer."

I could hear Yuffie squealing as I walked away. She was babbling on about how hot he was and how amazing he was. I didn't get to hear the end of her rant, because soon the noise of other conversations drowned it out.

I suddenly felt awkward as I found myself in front of a table full of jocks. Wait, I wasn't going to stereotype people... but it was kind of hard. You could just _tell_ they were.

Seifer looked up at me, a smirk playing across his features. "Hey Naminé! You joining us?" I nodded me head, and he scooted over and patted the seat next to him for me to join.

I should have dealt with Roxas and just stayed with Hayner and all of them.

"Everyone, this is Naminé."

I listened as they started introducing themselves.

"Balthier."

"Vaan."

"Zell."

I couldn't keep up with the names. After that I got lost.

Seifer wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I could feel every muscle in my body tense up. "Glad you joined us, Naminé."

**x**

**Ellie & White Simplicity: **-still arguing-

**Roxas: **HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPPIE!

**Sora:** -humming-

**White Simplicity: **YOU'RE THE ONE THAT BECAME OBSESSED WITH BLEACH -in middle of arguement-

**Ellie: **-gasp- how'd you know?!

**Roxas: **because you're making Ichigo part of the story

**Ellie:** ... I am?

**Roxas: **probably...

**White Simplicity:** not unless I agree!!!!!!

**Ellie: **well anyways... YAY FOR SEIFER! I PUT IN SUCH A COOL UNIQUE PLOT TWIST /lame

**Roxas:** pft I'm so much better ten him -eats pocky-

**Sora: **nnnoooo that was my pocky!

**White Simplicity:** hehe well please review!

**Ellie & Roxas & Sora & White Simplicity**: AND MERRY CHRISTMAS:D


	5. Phones Calls and Dinner Calls

**The Small Things**

**White Simplicity: **IT REALLY WAS HER FAULT THIS TIME

**Ellie: **BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON

**White Simplicity:** do not

**Ellie:** do too

**White Simplicity:** do not

**Ellie:** BUT I DO I REALLY REALLY DO

**Roxas:** shoot

**Ellie:** I started writing the chapter...

**Roxas**: -cough- liar -cough-

**Ellie:** You're supposed to be on my side!

**Sora:** neither Ellie nor White Simplicity own junk! so... hope you enjoy -eats pocky-

-sound of arguing in the background-

**Phone Calls and Dinner Calls**

"Naminé, would you stop throwing a little hissy fit! For God's sake it was a _joke_."

I was NOT throwing a hissy fit. Maybe if Roxas hadn't been acting like such a jerk I wouldn't be in such a bad mood. Maybe if he hadn't made me embarrass myself in front of my whole class on my first day of school, I would be a little nicer to him.

Lunch had been fantastic. Seifer actually enjoyed having me around, unlike Roxas, and he made a point of making sure I _knew_ he wanted me around. Every time one of his friends started pestering me or making me uncomfortable he'd step in, and as he put it, 'set them straight'.

And he's really hot.

Unfortunately after lunch my day had gotten completely ruined, no thanks to the unruly, self centered, blithering idiot that was currently trying to make up for his mistake. Not only that, but he wasn't even really sorry. The only reason he was trying to win my forgiveness is because Hayner had threatened him if he tried to do otherwise.

My day had gone perfectly fine without little Roxie, but he always had to put a word in. After lunch, I just had to have my next class with him.

Of course, because life would be too easy if I was actually able to avoid him the whole day.

Before I even had a chance to make a good impression on my fellow classmates, Roxas had stormed over to my desk.

"What the hell are you doing talking to him?!"

Okay, so I had already known he would be pissed about Seifer, but he's the one who told me to leave.

"He's my friend. I'm allowed to talk to him."

"Really, your friend? You think Seifer fucking gives a shit about you?" Roxas was really really really really really really angry. Part of me was rejoicing at the fact that I had semi gotten him back for all the trouble he's put me through so far, but part of me was wondering why he hated Seifer so bad.

"He's nicer to me then you are."

By now we already had the attention of the whole class. None of them were actually looking at us, but you could tell that all conversation had died off and that everyone's ears were listening in.

Couldn't he have waited for a time that was a little more... private? Of course not! He had to make a scene in front of everyone.

"He's nice to you because he wants you."

"Wow, I finally feel appreciated."

"If you feel appreciated by him, then you're just a little slut."

The whole class started whispering under their breath amongst each other. As if I actually couldn't hear what they were saying.

_Roxas just called her a slut for talking to Seifer!_

_Woah! She's talking to Seifer? I thought he said that he..._

_Wait til Seifer hear's about this..._

_Wow, Roxas is so straightforward..._

_How in the world is she talking to Seifer? He's the hottest guy in the whole school!_

_You think she really is a slut? If she is I would so totally tap..._

I couldn't say anything in response. I didn't know these people. I didn't known anything about these people. Heck, I didn't know anything about Seifer. I couldn't even defend myself, because I didn't even know what I was defending myself against.

I stood up out of seat, glaring at the oh-so-satisfied Roxas who was leaning on the desk in front of me.

He was enjoying my misery. My embarrassment. Hy humiliation.

"I hate you." I only said it loud enough for him to hear, because I didn't need to make a spectacle in front of the whole class like he did.

With that, I walked out, because the last thing I wanted to see was that satisfied look on his face.

**x**

Hayner and Roxas had gotten the hint that I didn't want to talk to them after a few times of trying to open my locked door.

I was not in the mood to accept anyone's apology, and there was no way in the world I wanted to talk to either of them at the moment. I wasn't really mad at Hayner, but I already knew Hayner didn't like Seifer. He'd had to explain to me the whole car ride home how he had specifically told me not to talk to Seifer.

Not that I had been listening.

I was starting to calm down though. Earlier I had wanted to bury Roxas alive. Now, I just kind of wanted to strangle him.

See, not as violent.

I moved my head so that it wasn't buried into my pure white pillow. Reaching out for my cell phone. I'm sure Kairi wanted to know how my first day went.

I stood up off my bed, walking over to the door to unlock it.

If they tried to come in now I'd be on the phone.

"Naminé?" a voice asked as the ringing finally stopped.

"Yeah, it's me! Hey, Kairi!"

"Oh my goodness! Sora, Riku, it's Naminé!"

I laughed, glad to hear a familiar voice again.

"How are you, Dear?! How was school? How is life? How is... everything?!"

"Hi Naminé!"

"Hi Sora! Oh, and everything has been... good." Yes, I have come to realize I'm a liar, but I don't want Kairi and them to worry about me when I've only been here for a few days. "I miss home already."

"You better miss us! We all miss you like crazy! School is so empty without you!" Kairi started babbling on about some nonsense that was going on at her school that involved Selphie. Selphie always was the little drama queen of our group, but we loved her none-the-less.

"...but anyways that's not really important. Let's talk about you!"

I put the phone on speaker, setting down on the bed next to me.

"I'm having... fun. It's rather interesting over here."

"I hope you aren't having too much fun over there..."

"She probably is! Hey Namine, find any hot guys... better looking than Riku... AH RIKU"

I could hear Sora cowering as Riku continuously bonked him on the head. It wasn't as if Sora wasn't used to it. I'm surprised his whole body isn't bruised from Riku's beatings. He must be immuned to it by now

"Hahaha poor Sora... tell Riku I said hi."

"Riku says hi, but really... any hot guys?"

"Well... um... uh..."

"AWH do tell Namine! Who's the cute guy..."

"Well his name is..." 

I jumped as the door to my room opened, revealing the last person I wanted to see. Why did I unlock it again?

Hold your temper Naminé, it's not a big deal.

"Roxas?"

"Roxas? Do you not know his name?"

"Oh no... Roxas is my mom's boyfriend's son..."

Wait. Hold on. That is NOT what I meant to say. 

"Wait! NO that's not what I meant..."

"EW NAMINE THATS LIKE INCEST OR PREINCEST OR SOMETHING!"

"Preincest isn't even a word!"

"WHAT?! Namine likes her brother?" Great! Sora would blow things out of proportion big time

"NO! I DONT LIKE HIM!"

"Who're you talking about?" Why did he have to talk?! Why oh why could Roxas not be born mute?!

"Is that him? is that who you like? I WANNA TALK TO HIM!" 

"Shut up Sora! I don't like anyone!"

I quickly grabbed my phone before anyone could say anything again, hanging it up. I let out a sigh of contentment. I really hoped Roxas hadn't heard all that.

"Okay, can you get out of my room now." I buried my face back into my pillow. Even if I had gotten over the whole him-being-jerk thing, I still didn't want to look at him.

"Do you want me out of your room?"

Bad time to be cocky Roxas, really bad time.

I got off my bed, trying to make the most intimidating glare that I could manage. "Get out!"

It didn't work. He just started laughing.

"Ha! Can you make that face again?"

"Get out of my room, Roxie!" He took another step into my room, his eyes wandering around as if he became uninterested in just looking at me.

I walked over to him, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him back through the door he came in through. It didn't work.

"Even if you're a tom-boy, you aren't strong enough to move me little girl."

I punched him in the stomach, causing him to bend over in pain. He gave a quick tug, pulling him outside of my room.

"That... was... cheap..." he mumbled as he straightened back up.

"I could've hit you somewhere else."

I tried to walk past him, back into my room, but he blocked the doorway. "Yeah, right. After that little ordeal you think I'll let you back in?"

I aimed for his stomach again but he caught my fist. "Nice try, Princess."

I was just about to start screaming at him when Hayner walked up.

Hayner saves the day!

"What are you two doing?" he asked. He tilted his head slightly as if the sight he saw before him was confusing.

"He wouldn't get out of my room!"

"I tried telling her that dinner was ready, but she just started yelling at me."

Oops.

"Would both of you just grow up and come down stairs. Your foods getting cold."

Roxas dropped my hand, following Hayner as they left for the dining room.

I take back anything I said earlier. I want to bury him alive.

**x**

"How was school?" my Mom pestered from across the table. "Did you have a good first day?"

"It was fantastic."

"You're saying that sarcastically."

"Maybe." I shoved a bite of chicken into my mouth.

"Did something go wrong?"

"Naw it wath gweat." I swallowed the chicken, giving her a sweet smile. "How was your day?"

"I got to go with Gippal to work!" She grinned, grabbing the aforementioned man's arm. "I've never been to a place with so many machines!"

"Rikku was a big help actually. She solved a problem that we've been working on for months. I didn't even know she knew anything about machines until day."

I could see my mom turn about 20 shades of red. It was cute, because I knew that when she was blushing she was in a really good mood. She hadn't for a while.

"You don't have to say it like that...!"

I blocked out the rest of the conversation, knowing that my opinion was no longer a part of it.

"Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day." Hayner smiled at me. At least he tried to be reassuring. "I've been thinking about the whole Seifer thing."

I didn't know guys had the mental capacity to think.

"If you really wanna talk to him, I'm not gonna get mad about it. But when he pisses you off I don't want you to get mad at us for not warning you."

I nodded my head, putting another piece of chicken into my mouth.

"Roxas agrees with me by the way."

He glared at Hayner before shooting his gaze back down to his food. "Whatever."

"Can... I sit with you guys at lunch tomorrow?" I asked. I'd feel rude if I came back uninvited.

"Of course you can."

"Only if you aren't as whiny as you were today." Roxas added in.

Wow, I'm excited already

**x**

**White Simplicity: **Roxas... you're such a meanie... to Namine...  
**  
Roxas: **ITS NOT MY FAULT, ELLIE MADE ME THAT WAY!****

Ellie: -gasp- what? It's not MY FAULT! Roxas is only acting like that to her just because he--****

Roxas: -quickly puts hand over Ellie's mouth before she reveals anything- ...phew, that was close...****

White Simplicity: OO yeah, that was...****

Ellie: Sorry -laughs nervously-...****

Sora: -Pops out of nowhere- HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER. LEAVE A REVIEW :P****

White Simplicity: My SORA! -cuddles Sora-****

White Simplicity's P.S. Sorry everyone, for the long update, Ellie and I were busy in life, and we're both glad to finally come back to updating this story... and we're soon to update our own personal stories when we have time :P make sure to stay tuned! Thanks to all patient and dedicated readers... we appreciate it so much !


End file.
